I look out my window just to see him arrive
by TheLandOfFiction
Summary: A cute little story about Kurt and Blaine being neighbors in NYC. They sneak into each others apartments by the fire escape just because it s fun and ne day they get caught. Klaine AU.


**Hi people,**

**Okay so I kind of asked for someone to write this after seeing a post on tumblr, but a lovely anon asked me to write it. So I did. Alt 3am with something in my eye. Please don't judge me if this is absolute crap? Thank you.**

* * *

It started out as an accident.

Blaine had just moved in in his tiny-shoebox apartment and was exploring the building. One of the things he was looking forward to was the rooftop. Everybody in movies and tv-shows has a rooftop; a place to escape the hectic life and just _think_ for a moment.

So, yeah, Blaine had climbed the fire escape to see if an actual rooftop was as romantic as television made it appear. And even though it wasn't what he has expected, he was glad he went up there, because on his way down he accidentally climbed through the wrong window.

He hadn't even noticed it wasn't his apartment until he heard a yelp from the other side of the room. That's how he met Kurt Hummel, his incredibly polite, amazingly nice and tremendously cute neighbor.

Any person right in their mind would apologize, clumsily stumble back to their own window and actively avoid the neighbor from that moment on. Blaine, however, wasn't right in his mind anymore after having laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. So, somehow, they ended up spending the day together, learning random things about each other and forgetting time all together. That night Blaine climbed through his own window with a giddy smile on his face.

The second time was more of a joke. Blaine had been unpacking some boxes in his living room when he heard a tapping sound coming from outside. When he turned around he saw Kurt crouching down at his window with a bright smile on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand. Blaine just shook his head with a smile and opened the window. Kurt presented the bottle of wine to him as a housewarming gift and Blaine thanked him for the warm welcome to the building and the city. Blaine decided that unpacking his things could wait another day and they cracked open the wine together.

The third time was simply adorable. Blaine had baked cookies, just to give his new house that homey smell of his mother's cookies. And he figured what the hell and climbed the fire escape to share the cookies with his new friend Kurt. Halfway to Kurt's apartment, though, he ran into someone on the stairs.

He had been trying so hard to find a way to show up at someone's window with a plate of cookies and not look incredibly stupid, that he ended up with his face pressed in someone's belly. Kurt's belly, to be precise. Apologies were mumbled and the awkwardness was laughed away. And once again they ended up spending all day together.

Just like that it became a habit for them to just walk in each others' homes after tapping the glass as a little warning. Actually, neither of them had ever used the door to enter the other's apartment. It was their thing.

The whole thing had even gotten an extra dimension when their relationship had passed the just _friendly_ stage and started moving via _extra friendly_ towards _something more_.

It happened the night Kurt broke up with Adam. The break up had been a mutual decision and Kurt knew it wouldn't take him long to get over Adam. Sure, he and Adam got along greatly, but that was it. The whole relationship had been an agreement to not be alone.

And maybe, just maybe, Kurt was fine with breaking up with Adam because he had Blaine now. And maybe, Blaine was a better fit than Adam. Maybe, that spark he was lacking with Adam _would_ be there with Blaine.

So, no, he wouldn't be pining over the cute British guy for a long time. But when Blaine showed up at his window with a tub of ice cream and a bottle of wine he just couldn't say no. And what had started out as a friendly make-out session, turned into something heated that blurred the lines between friendship and something more complicated within seconds.

It went on for a couple of weeks. They never spoke of it, they just did and when the heat of the moment had passed they were back to what they had been before. Of course things were already changing- touches turned into caresses, looks turned into meaningful gazed and smiles turned softer and shyer- but they didn't notice.

It took them a few weeks and a couple of non-heated kisses during a sappy rom-com to realize they had officially passed friends-with-benefits town and entered old-married-couple kingdom. And they were fine with it. Correction: they were absolutely and utterly happy with it. Yet they still refused to use front doors like normal human beings.

The whole fire escape affair did bring something exciting to the relationship. They hadn't told anyone they were seeing someone, they didn't want to. It was far too exciting to see how long they could keep sneaking around without someone noticing something was up. It gave the relationship just that little forbidden edge that kept everything just that bit more interesting and exciting.

Of course they _could_ tell people. There wouldn't be anyone who wouldn't find them adorable together. But they liked keeping their relationship their little secret for a while longer.

That was why Kurt climbed down the fire escape one day and didn't even bother to knock on the window before sliding it open to enter. He was just about to jump on the floor when he saw that Blaine wasn't alone in his living room.

He was sitting on the couch with an equally handsome man next to him. Blaine had frozen while taking a sip of his tea and Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable his boyfriend looked with the whole oh-fuck-I-have-some-serious-explaining-to-do look in his eyes.

The older man grinned whilst Kurt was frozen in the window frame, wide eyed. "Oh, who is this handsome piece of man candy, Blainers?" The man nudged Blaine in his side, causing him to almost spill his tea all over himself.

"Coop, shut up," Blaine hissed at his blue-eyed companion.

All of a sudden the man- Kurt guessed his name was Coop- broke out in hysterical laughter. "Only you, Bee. Only you can have a secret lover climbing through your window to get your sweet, passionate men loving on."

Blaine smacked Coop on the back of his head. "For god's sake, can you just behave for once?" He hissed at the man.

"Oh I can behave myself just fine," the man said with a smirk. "You, however, don't seem to be able to suppress your urges. Well, I'll leave you two to it," he said and grabs his coat on his way to the door. "I don't think I'm ready to be 'cool uncle Coop' quite yet, so use protection!" Both Blaine and Kurt were still frozen in their spots, not knowing how to react to that. "Blainers, put down your tea, there's something way hotter you need to put in your mouth right now," and with one last smirk he closed the door behind himself.


End file.
